


Rain and Shooting Stars

by MariaPriest



Series: Car Talk [6]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: It's pouring rain and there's a discussion about meteorology.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Series: Car Talk [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760461
Kudos: 5





	Rain and Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the 2020 Summer Solstice Calendar.

Starsky groaned. “Will this rain _ever_ stop? Ain’t nothin’ gonna happen in this monsoon.”

Hutch huffed. “Will you stop asking that inane question? How the hell am I supposed to know that. What do you think I am--a meteorologist?”

“What does knowing about shootin’ stars have to do with the weather, huh?”

“A meteorologist studies weather and climate, you birdbrain.”

There was a slight pause. “Oh. Then why name it after shootin’ stars? Sounds kinda stupid to me.”

“Well, you would know.”

“Know what?”

“Stupid, stupid.”

Starsky sneered at Hutch, hoping he could see it in the dark. Then, he said urgently, “Hey, I think Freaky Freddy just showed up. Let’s go!”

In the next second, Hutch was out of the car and started to run toward Freddy’s mom’s house. He stopped short when he realized Starsky was still in the car. And he didn’t see any sign of anything or anyone except rain. “I’m gonna kill him,” he uttered through clenched teeth.

He jogged back, his boots seeming to find every puddle so they could splash even more water on his already-soaked cords. When he pulled on the car’s handle, the door didn’t open.

“Starsky! Open the damn door!” he yelled above the pounding rain.

Starsky leaned over and rolled down the window a few inches. He gave his partner an exaggerated look of innocence and said, “Sorry, buddy. I made a mistake. It was really a shadow.” His smile asked for forgiveness.

Hutch brushed his wet bangs over the top of his head. “Fine. Anyone can make a mistake. Now… open the damn door! Right now! Or so help me, I’m gonna be shootin’ Starskys!”

“Well, I guess that really would make you a meteorologist,” Starsky said, a smirk on his lips and an arch to his eyebrow, as he unlocked the door. “Uh, don’t get the seat wet, ‘kay? Merle just detailed her.”

“Starsky!”

the end  
May 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Please let me know if there's anything horribly wrong.


End file.
